Please, Daddy Buccellati
by kishiBEES
Summary: Prompt for the jojokink @ dreamwidth "Narancia has a daddy kink and Bruno indulges in it. Do whatever you want with this." I don't know shit about daddy kinks or smut but I caused this so I'm ending it. (Why are there two Bruno tags? idk) This is explicit...


It started with one time, just once. Buccellati would normally look after them. He'd give praise and soften his eyes. Narancia was used to it, but just this one time the coupled smile, a very gentle rub of his head and those soft cold lips "Well done, Narancia. I'm proud." It was a punch to his heart. He desired that praise again. His legs would stiffen at the thought of Buccellati praising him, making him feel small and protected. But most importantly that touch.

He would touch him so gently when he did - which was rarely. Narancia desperately wanted those lingering touches to last. But that was normal right? Buccellati was his hero. He was the closest he had to a family. Buccellati cared about him even if he didn't show it outwardly, and Narancia felt like they had a connection. He understood Buccellati. He looked out for his wellbeing. He felt so secure in his presence. He wanted to be like him.

Narancia had nothing in his mind how days but Bruno Buccellati. His demeanour. His posture. His beautiful hair - ok that did make himself conscious. Those thin long eyelashes. His mouth. His lips. It was all he could think about. His mind wandered so much he started forgetting basic instructions for missions. He was stuck in his own head.

That night he was fulfilling simple chores; he would normally avoid doing the dishes and get scolded by Abbacchio but now he felt like he'd dissolve without another compliment from Buccellati. Just as he was thinking about him, Bruno came in. Looking as beautifully cold as ever. They exchanged greetings and Bruno explained he was going to do some light reading before going to bed. Why did he feel that twitching heat in his thighs over that? When Bruno turned to the couch he stopped halfway through turning, "Oh," Narancia flew back around to look at him, wide eyed and ready, "You have something on your hair." Narancia flushed with embarrassment and went up to his fringe to grab at whatever it was, of course he'd have a better time if his eyes weren't glued to Bruno. "Ah, no, to the left – my left," when Narancia looked at his hands to decipher left and right Bruno gave up and took a step towards him. "Let me,"

Narancia shoved his head forward in a bowing notion standing rigid. When Bruno's firm hands made contact he felt his head heat up. His fingers lingered and fiddled ever so gently, he pulled at the headband slightly to remove it, fondling as if it were a delicate wound in a stray cat.  
"Ah, well." Narancia kept his head down as he peered through his fringe at what Bruno pulled out. An… ink cartridge? How did, oh fuck he was scratching his head with it over the last study session. "You have such soft hair you really need to look better care of it." Was that a compliment? He was giddy just at it. Not just giddy. His body had decided for him it was a compliment. His thighs tightened together none too subtly.

Bruno smiled and returned to his track towards the sofa, placing the cartridge in his hands. Narancia didn't want this damn cartridge in his hands he wanted Bruno - damn it he couldn't lie to himself he didn't care what of Bruno he could have in his hands he wanted to touch him all over. He couldn't do without. "Ah well… I was thinking about that… how do you get your hair so nice? It's good it looks nice…"

A soft chuckle "you like it?" He bobbed up his hair jokingly. He didn't look up from his book however. Legs folded, back straight.

"Yeah! Well. You know…" Since when did he have such a hard time talking to him? "Without my mum I never really learnt much about beauty," he shrugged trying to be nonchalant.

Bruno gazed at him through a blink. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Well you know so much, and I-"

"Are you asking me to teach you how to brush your hair?" Narancia muttered a 'yeah', his body stiffening up straight as Bruno's gaze continued to read. "… or" Narancia felt shocked, he felt like he had done something wrong suddenly. Bruno gazed at him fully closing the book in his hands. "Are you expecting me to do it for you?"

"…Brush my hair?"

Bruno nodded firmly. He stared off at the ceiling. "Naw, I'm 17 I can brush my own hair I'm not that dumb. I don't need your help."

Bruno gave a pause, Narancia wasn't looking but he got the impression it meant he wasn't buying it. "You may not need it but I can give it. Go collect my spare brush from in that drawer, the one by the plant."

Narancia didn't think about it he just obediently did as he was told and returned to him. He stood I front of him on the sofa and arched his arm out with the brush. His arm glued to his side and legs stiffened together. Bruno took it out of his hand. "Well, sit. I can't do anything like that." Narancia nodded wildly and sat down next to him. "Face me," He complied. "Can you take the headband off?" Narancia nodded and Bruno removed it for him. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt so naked in front of him. He felt so small.

Bruno reached out and patted down some of his hair before the scraping sound of a brush met his ears. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. It was warm he felt so looked after. Bruno really was the best friend he'd ever had - he was better than family to him. He felt butterflies and damn he wasn't an idiot. He should stop. This was turning him on. "Narancia," Shit! Shit, no way! He couldn't be hard enough for Bruno to notice yet could he? He shuffled and alerted himself back to him. Trying to lie and act like its nothing. "I can't do this like this" Bruno unfolded his legs and Narancia watched disguising the action as a chance to glimpse at his crotch. He blinked back up quickly and crawled his own legs from our under his kneeling position to his the floor in order to stand up. Bruno interrupted him. "I mean, the position. Come here."

Narancia turned back at him confused and barely hiding his excitement. That was until he saw Bruno's hand in his lap. He patted himself. Beckoning him. Beckoning him to sit on his lap. Shit that jumped him right back into being turned on. The long pause was noticed "Is there a problem?" Narancia didn't think for a second why Bruno of all people would offer him this but he nodded furiously and crawled over, sitting down facing away from Bruno, placing his hands on one of his own ankles and sitting stiffly up right. Semi-unconsciously curling his ass out towards Bruno. He was in a weird mix of shamefully lacking shame.

"Good boy." Bruno softly said. It sent a shiver down his spine. Narancia didn't even notice his humming 'mew' at Bruno's re affirmative patting on his shoulders. He sunk into him. "That's it." Oh those words, those words. How did such simple, innocent words send a throb to his cock? Bruno started brushing his hair again. It felt good but he wished he hadn't gotten himself into this situation. He wanted Bruno to keep calling him his boy. He needed that sound cemented in his mind for when he would jack himself off over it later tonight.

"Turn your head." He complied straight away. He could see Bruno out of the corner of his eye now. His brain snapped out of it when Bruno grasped at his arm. "Is this what you wanted?" Narancia's back twitched and he broke into a sweat. He knew that tone. Bruno was unhappy. Stern and cold. "To get onto my lap?" his eyes widened as Bruno's other hand grasped his cheeks into pace. His voice was a vibrating bitter whisper now, "Get me to call you 'boy'," he flexed uncontrollably at that, "so you could grind up against me?" Shit. His eyes widened. He hadn't even realised that, and as soon as it's been pointed out he caught himself grinding his ass again he stopped mid-way. "Is this how you see your capo?" Ohhhh man. He was shitting himself but fuck he could feel the blood rushing to his penis still.

Without thinking he lied "No!" his voice was weak and wavering from his watery mouth. He felt Bruno's hand in his cheek move roughly, digging hard in his skin but it slowly released and his eyes wavered to look at him. His finger stroke off a drip off sweat and he watched him move those fingers to his mouth. He licked the sweat off, but then he placed both fingers into his mouth and sucked until when he released, dripping with his saliva. He moved this hand to the opposite shoulder to the other and backed Narancia's back in against his chest. Narancia let him. He squeezes his eyes shut. Bruno whispered close up to his ear so he could feel the hot breath on his ear:

"Is that why your dick is hard?" He squinted out of his eyes, sitting stiff where Bruno moved him and saw the large tent in his own pants. It twitched. "You're a liar. A dirty little liar." While Narancia squeezed his eyes shut and stuffed out a nod Bruno's hands hovered over his hips until one long finger traced the bulge in his pants. He pushed his hand down and grabbed at his clothed boner. Narancia didn't even hide a gasping moan. "Daddy doesn't like it when his little boy lies." Narancia immediately let out an 'ooooh' and compulsively grounded his ass back at him. 'Daddy'. That did it. His shame at denying it flew out the window.

He burrowed his neck back on Bruno's shoulder, head turned up and knees jittering as he circled his hips back and tightened his squeezed shut eyes. "I'm sorry daddy," he gasped out. "I won't lie to you again!"

Bruno's fingers teased at his bulge and his voice rang out a hum as if he was thinking about it. "Now tell me the truth: You didn't really want me to brush your hair did you?"

Narancia shook his head. "No, I didn't!"

"What is it you really want?"

Narancia gasped out, hips violently trying to find some release. "Please daddy- ahhh" Bruno's fingers started to rub him just right. He felt like his mind clogged up and his legs spazzamed. Saying it was so hard. "Ple-" his legs spread out and his thigh felt a hard lump in Bruno's pants. "Oh please I want you to fuck me!"

There was a short, echoing pause. He trembled and felt his skin sweat waiting for a response. He trembled under the voice in his ears, "Good boy." His body relaxed but he still felt tense with arousal. Oh please. Please just tell me what to do now- "Get up," he relaxed more under the command. He shuffled himself forward on his legs, slowly breaking contact and standing up. He turned back to him obediently finally looking at his face. He watched as Bruno's soft eyes blinked slowly to look at his quite obvious erection from within those tight pants. He was making no effort to hide his gaze. He wanted Narancia to know he was on display. Narancia's own eyes checked, much more cautiously, to the bulge his legs had hit, and flickered back to Bruno when he heard a click of an opening mouth. "Do you want to make daddy's cock happy, Narancia?" Narancia's lips felt wet. He nodded. Bruno continues with his speech with actions. He trailed his hands down to the bulge, then moved to his zipper and gently unzipped it. "You can make daddy happy with those little lips of yours."

Narancia fell to the floor. Fingers grabbed at the unzipped fabric, stretching it around his underwear excitedly. He glanced back up at Bruno's eyes for a moment, once he saw his lowered lids and a slight nod he flustered and turned back to it. It was normal, right just pull his dick out of his pants, he'd done it to his own dick a billion times. Narancia gulped and shut his eyes as he released it. Bruno's legs opened more and he cupped his chin, waiting.

Narancia opened his eyes and looked straight at it. He felt a breathy hum escape his chest subconsciously looking at Bruno's half hard cock. His own twitched in his pants. He was already stiff and aching while Bruno was only half hard. He felt like an amateur in front of him, but he wanted to prove himself. He cupped the cock in his hand and held it higher so he could lean in. He traced the bottom line up with his tongue and lapped at the tip. He put it half in his mouth, suckled then returned to licking as his hand started to stroke the shaft. Narancia put the tip in his mouth again, sucked a few times then pushed his lips down further.

He could feel Bruno getting bigger and stiffer in his mouth. He moaned. He twisted his mouth a few times and poked his tongue at the tip tasting something slightly salty, he could guess what it was. The taste turned him on. He titled his head so his tongue could wrap around under Bruno's foreskin. He heard a humming moan. Narancia had always wanted to feel that, he felt heated just thinking about the pleasure he was giving him. His head started to bob enough to meet the hand he was still using to stroke him, and… He was halted by a hand on his head, curling through his hair "Narancia," He looked up at him, unaware of how pleading his eyes were. "That's enough, daddy's ready." A popping sucking sound of saliva was let loose as his mouth stopped sucking. Narancia's hand loosened but he left his open mouth hovering over his cock, staring at him. Bruno silently mused on how well Narancia had adopted the role, but sweat never lies. His hand in his hair stroked and came to cup his chin, moving him further off.

"Can you get daddy's lube for him?" Narancia blinked wildly, unable to hide the smile that erupted in him – Bruno smiled at that. "It's in the cabinet, under the sink." Narancia practically leapt up, he half-shuffled half-jogged towards the bathroom, hands at his sides gripping at his skirt, likely trying to conceal his erection. He looked around the corner of the hallway, almost as if he was on a mission, and wandered off. Bruno sat patiently, his hand drawing circles on his tip and be became to gently stroke himself. Once Narancia returned, this time closing the door behind him. It was lucky everyone else had seemed to go to bed. He bound back over to Bruno's side and handed him the lube bottle then he sat at his side on his knees alert and ready. He looked at Bruno expectantly.

"Well?"

"'Well', what?"

"A… Aren't you going to tell me what to do…?" He mumbled.

Bruno chuckled as he watched Narancia's excitement turn into shyness he was looking away. "I'm not going to make your decisions for you." Narancia groaned and looked away again. He fiddled with his trousers, which turned into subconsciously touching at his erection. "What do you want?"

Narancia took a long pause avoiding his eyes. He poured a bit. "To… To… Fuck me…"

"How?"

"My, my, well…"

"Your,"

"My butt," He trailed off even more, his legs twitching together.

"Very well." Bruno passed the lube to him but Narancia didn't take it, he looked at him in shock. "Prepare yourself then."

Narancia muttered 'I' a few times, looking around shaking his head. "I… I don't know how- Please do it for me, da-"

"You won't learn that way." Narancia pouted again, "Take your pants off then, lay down."

Narancia breathed heavily and fiddled with his trousers, trying to unzip and slip them off from his kneeling position was nearly impossible. He ended up falling on his back with his knees in the air fiddling, not in a very attractive way, to get them off. Wriggling through them lifting his hips up and trying to yank a shoed foot off, he whined and leaned forward to take it off but was met by Bruno's hands slipping his shoes off, then pulling him free of his trousers. He leaned back and watched him. Bruno's hand trailed down to gently cup at the bulge in his underwear, hovering above it for a while before touching it, softly. Narancia stayed silent as his dick twitched into that feeling. He really wanted to release his dick. Bruno's other hand moved to the inner thigh and rubbed gently. He was leaning over him, very gently – almost medically – inspecting him. He made an implied comment on how hard he was. "You really love your daddy don't you, Narancia." Narancia stared down at him as his eyes met him. It was a sharp icy feeling. Bruno's hands moved to the top of his briefs and tucked his fingers in. He didn't stop looking at Narancia's face, even when Narancia glanced down a few times. He moved his hands down and stripped him of his underwear, freeing his cock, moving his legs up over his shoulders. One leg fell down and the other was caught onto his shoulder. Bruno nuzzled the calf and licked at his still sweaty leg. He then looked back at Narancia's face, noticing in his prereferral vision Narancia's stiff and hard cock - standing just a little higher the moment Bruno looked at him. He smiled, "Good boy."

Narancia gulped. Bruno picked back up the lube bottle he'd left down next to him and squirted some of it on his hand. "Are you paying attention, I'll only show you once." Narancia nodded wildly watching his slick wet fingers. He didn't quite register what was happening, he was so engulfed in watching Bruno's beautiful physique. Bruno's hands pushed his legs more separate and tilted his hips up. Narancia 'hmm'ed at the touch of his top against his dick. When Bruno's hand came to his asshole he became alert again. He felt his finger drawing circles. He pushed that finger in. Narancia felt his insides tighten but he tried to stay calm and relax. "Good, relax more." Narancia nodded and he released his tightened jaw. The finger turned around a few times, then he pushed it further, and further in. Narancia's breath started to speed up. That finger started to pump in and out.

He lost track of things and just relaxed into that feeling until Bruno snapped him out of it by pulling out. "Pay attention." He pushed two fingers in this time. "Watch." Narancia popped his head up. He was trying to pay attention to the lesson but the vision of Bruno's fingers entering him, and he could see Bruno's own boner standing up, it was just so erotic he couldn't think straight. His ass tightened at the thought of Bruno's cock in him. His cock. Oh god it was happening. He felt a ball of excitement in his stomach and couldn't help his hips thrusting down onto those fingers as they scissor him open. He was down to the knuckles but he wanted more. "Narancia!" Narancia's rhythm broke and he snapped out of staring at Bruno's cock. His tongue was out licking his lips and he gazed up at Bruno's slightly irritated expression, he pulled his tongue back in. Bruno pulled both fingers out and Narancia whined. "I told you to pay attention." He was about to butt in and say (lie) that he was, but Bruno's voice snapped. He was firm and commanding, "Finger yourself." He handed him the lube bottle with his wet hand.

Narancia partly pouted but he then realized that meant he could go as far as he wanted. Bruno sat back and unbuttoned his suit jacket's collar and body, stripping himself of it. Narancia kept his eyes glued to him. Watching him strip was hot, he even folded up the jacket and placed it on the sofa far behind him. Oh, daddy… Bruno was looking away, he primed up his hair a bit, pushing up his bob again. Narancia let out a moan. He looked back down to his hand and realized he'd poured a quarter of the liquid into his hand. "Ah!" He shook his hand of the slippery lube. This was too much.

Without thinking he leaned forward and whipped it on his ass, then shoved a few fingers in, trying to hide the evidence. It was very slippery now, it made a wet clicking sound when he moved. That caught Bruno's attention back. He looked at him with a look that said he knew this would happen. Narancia didn't notice he was too busy looking down at himself and trying furiously to shove his hand in his ass. It didn't feel the same he wasn't good at this at all. "Curl your fingers up." Narancia whined but did as he was told and as soon as he did that bud of pure feeling came back to him. Oh, shit, that was something. Damn Bruno was so smart he knew everything. He relaxed and slowed his pace, holding his hips up with his legs and he started humping into his hand, rocking with the motion. His mind felt like bliss, he was losing all worry and lulled his head back. Bruno sat there watching Narancia fuck himself. The air was thick with his moaning. Bruno licked his lips as he stroked his cock with his wet hand. He didn't need to interrupt him, not just yet.

Eventually he kneeled forward, Narancia was completely engulfed in his own actions. Bruno's clean hand moved to his hair and he bobbed his hair behind his ear. He stuck out his tongue and... "Aaahhh…. Da- D-!" Narancia woke up from his actions and his hand stopped in alert. He stared down and couldn't help accidentally slipping his hand out with a 'pop' from shock. Bruno's eyes were staring at him completely unfazed as his tongue moved once more before taking Narancia's dick into his mouth, his wet hand moving to his shaft. He suckled a few times, licking, then moved his wet hand to cup Narancia's balls. "Wh- W" Narancia's thighs were shaking from the pressure on his ignored cock. He whined and couldn't seem to speak, his emotions were haywire and his eyes were watering.

Bruno took him into his mouth, all of him. His nose was pressed against the lining of Narancia's top and he sucked more. "Ahhhh!" Narancia's hands moved snakingly to Bruno's head and then clasped his own face in shock, he was holding himself back by respect alone from thrusting his hips up into that tight wet mouth... He was already as deep as he could go. Bruno didn't seem to even have a gag reflex. His tip was rubbing against the back-roof of his mouth. "Oh, Oh, Oh man... Oh D…" He didn't seem to be able to finish anything. Bruno slowly retreated, sucking harder as he did, and eventually popped his lips free, lines of saliva following him. Narancia shook from shock and pleasure and stared at him, mumbling so many incomprehensible variants of 'daddy'. Bruno thought about how much of a wring mess he'd made him just from a taste… If he wanted to he could ruin him. He moved his wet hand to the line of saliva and snapped it, then sucked on his fingers. He used that hand to pump his cock a few times. He dropped the facade for a moment and spoke roughly, honestly.

"I want to see you whimper from the pleasure of my dick in you."

Narancia's breath hitched instead and his hands pulled at his inner thighs, pulling his legs more spread. His breathing was erratic enough to be visible from a distance. Bruno leaned back in moving his knees under his thighs to hold his hips up. He looked for the lube for a second before noticing how completely soaked Narancia's asshole was. He aligned his dick with the entrance. Good… All Narancia's blundering had really stretched him out.

He breathed out a heavy breath and pushed in his tip. It was wet, warm and tight. All the best things. He saw Narancia writhe over the small intrusion. Bruno thought maybe playing around with him for so long wasn't a good idea. He might not last long… Oh well it didn't matter much. He felt a curling in his groin at the thought of actually seeing him writhe like before, from his dick rammed in him. That made him start to thrust in, slow short bursts. Narancia's voice broke into high pitched whimpers. He grabbed his leg up and shuffled his knees further in, prepared himself and slammed his cock in in one sharp thrust. Squelching sounds of lube and air escaping. He leaned his body forward, considering Narancia's already writhing state he didn't give himself time to adjust. He didn't think the boy would last long. Cute…

He angled Narancia's body how he wanted. He moved his legs up and curved him down. He's seen Narancia exercise, he knew the boy was a flexible one. He pushed his knees down to his chest and knelt up so he could angle his dick inward. He breathed happily at that loud dribbling moan Narancia let out. He thrust in and out in slow bursts, it felt good, the friction and the constant warmth but that didn't stop him from slowing down and taking longer thrusts just to tease. He withdrew to the tip, feeling his foreskin drag and hung over Narancia catching his eyes. Narancia stared at him mouth wide open and drool spilling out. Bruno hummed in pleasure, his cock twitched looking at Narancia. "Narancia…" Narancia looked at him, eyes hooded and his nodding made his tongue role out. "Look at daddy's cock." He wanted him to see him go in and out. He wanted him to have that vision of his cock in his ass giving him pleasure glued into his head. He'd angled it just right that Narancia would see. He waited for Narancia to look down and immediately slammed his cock in again, balls slapping against his ass cheeks.

As soon as he was in - and heard that delicious throaty wet moan – he dug out again and back in. He thrusted into him for a while, then he started to shorten in to hit up at Narancia's prostate harder. He heard dribbling and moaning and small escapes of words he couldn't hear. He watched as Narancia's body convulsed and shivered and heaved and his hips started meeting his rhythm. Heavy breathing came into short burst and his dick twitched so much. Bruno could tell how close he was, his ass was twitching tighter within fewer intervals and… Bruno stopped. He burrowed his cock in him and paused. He paused long enough for Narancia's arms to grab and weakly claw at his arms and his thighs to tighten at him as he shook and tried to keep the movement going with his hips.

"P… P… Pleah- Ahh.. A.. bru… Da.. Pl"

He loved how illegible he was under his actions. He moved his weight to one arm and slowly withdrew again. "A,, A…. Y.." He didn't move again. The tip of his cock was getting stimulated by Narancia's circling circling hips which were desperately trying to push down but the angle made it impossible. His moaning turned to begging whimpers. Bruno wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve by teasing him. His cock twitched over the stimulation to his tip. He cursed inwardly at how close Narancia obviously was. He wanted to play with him, toy him, and touch him all over until he was numb from pleasure. Bruno leaned in. He buried his mouth against Narancia's open dribbling and muttering lips, and moved his tongue in. He was so wet and warm and soft all over.

Narancia began to kiss him back and his attempts at grinding down on Bruno's cock became more erratic. Bruno bobbed his tip a few times, moaning echoed from Narancia's mouth into his own. He moved his hand down and gripped at Narancia's cock. Narancia practically screamed into his mouth, his legs spraying out and arms hugging onto his shoulder, his legs managed to twist around Bruno's hips at last. Why hadn't he thought of this before, as Narancia tried to pull him in, Bruno pushed. He slipped hard into him and kept an erratic pace ramming his cock into him and feeling an ecstasy from the contact. He pumped repeatedly at Narancia's cock and felt his thighs tightening around him trying to pull as much of him in as possible, his ass rocking back and forth against him. Bruno found the rubbing a great stimulation against his balls as Narancia's legs made it impossible to thrust more than short and deep. He got the feeling Narancia didn't want him to pull that again. He released himself from the very sloppy kiss and Narancia shook below him, his thighs making a twitching motion that indicated how close he was. "I'm I'm, I want… Daddy I want to cum can I cum, please, daddy let me cum!" He felt that deep in his groin. His breath hitched. Narancia writhed and drooled below him, his eyes were starting to water again from the build-up. Bruno felt annoyed that he was only just getting close. He wanted to cover that body in his cum. He wanted to cum over his face, his top, his dick, his messy hair. The fantasy of it certainly helped him force it closer.

His breathing was erratic and he couldn't speak with his usual composure. "If you let daddy cum first." Narancia groaned and whined. He didn't care, the thought of it now just excited him. He stopped pumping Narancia's dick and held it tight at the shaft to show he was serious. Narancia's whining was slick with moaning undertones. He continued thrusting a few more times, staring at Narancia's body. He really wanted to cum on him now. Just one tight flex of Narancia's asshole at the right time made close enough.

He let go of Narancia's base, continued to thrust then started to pump his cock again; he played with his tip and angled it at him. Narancia's asshole kept getting tighter and tighter and tighter. He rocked faster and faster. Narancia let out a huge crying moan and his cock started twitching wildly. This is it. Bruno watched lustfully and he pumped his cock more. Narancia's thighs released and flailed wildly in the air, his feet twitched. His cock sprayed out strings of white semen as Bruno jerked him off. The white fluid sprayed over his top, his neck, and Bruno aimed it up so he would catch some on his chin. He couldn't coat him. He continued to pump him until the after burn left.

As his thrusts became harder, longer and faster, he was going to… He was ready. Narancia's moaning and aftershock while covered in his own semen was enough. Bruno felt himself start to cum. He quickly freed himself of that hot asshole into the cool air and his cock sprayed semen over Narancia's ass and dick. His cock flapped from the freedom until he grabbed it, and leaned forward, pumping himself. He positioned himself over Narancia in a rush and Narancia closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Bruno groaned at how hot the obedience was as he spilled his sperm down his mouth and over his face and hair, thighs twitching together as he massaged his balls until his high ended.

He breathed heavily and held himself up with the sofa. His erection started to fade and his mind started to fall back into place. He looked down at Narancia, covered in a mix of his and his own cum. He felt a small twitch over it. He used his thumb to wipe the cum on his lips into Narancia's mouth. "Hmm." Did he really let him call him daddy? He was completely unaware of the nature of it during the heat of the moment. Narancia started to come back from his own after glow. The eye that wasn't sprayed in cum opened in a wink at him.

"Thank you for the cum daddy." Bruno blinked alert. That decided it. Bruno had a kink.


End file.
